


Sweet Dreams

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: I’ll get bored of drawing these two. Real. Soon. Now.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner, Logan/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1




	2. More sweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kurt/Kitty edit for those who like that pairing. Kurt is nothing if not flexible.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I did start drawing them in 1980...  
> I’ll see if I can find some of the old smut.


End file.
